Soarin' Sora
by lovergal1227
Summary: Sora's been gone for three years and Riku wants to celebrate his return by taking him to an iceskating rink. Summary sucks, innocent fluff, RikuxSora, flames will be used to roast marsmellows


I read a rikuxsora fic where they were ice skating and I suddenly was reminded of an Archie comic thatI read! So here is my RikuxSora fic, all marshmellows will be used to roast marshmellows.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters, so no suing!

* * *

"Rikuuuuu! I don't wanna do this!" Sora whined as Riku dragged him to an ice-skating rink that had just opened not too long ago.

"Aw, come on! That place you guys moved to is covered in snow half the time! Are you telling me that the three years you were there, you didn't ever_ try_ to ice skate?" Riku asked. His best friend Sora had been gone for three years when his parents tried to raise him in a different environment because they thought that a colder place would force Sora to stay in the house more often and actually study for once. After three years, they figured that plan was down the toilet and agreed to come back. So Riku wanted to celebrate by taking Sora to an ice-skating rink that had just opened about a month ago. Riku himself practiced skating until he was perfect at it just so he could show off.

In all honesty, he was deeply in love with the young boy, but never did anything to show it. The three years Sora was gone wore away on his nerves at the thought of Sora finding a nice girlfriend and forgetting about him. He was very thankful that, that wasn't the case. Sora remained happily single, so Riku took this as a second chance to tell the cinnamon haired boy what he felt. If Sora rejected him, he would pretend he was sick and that it was the cold that was talking. A cowardly escape, but if he couldn't have Sora's love, he would be content with his friendship.

"I don't want to fall!" Sora whined when they got into the rink and changed their shoes to ice-skates that they rented. Riku sighed and shook his head.

"I'll help you. Just hold on to me." He said and Sora raised an eyebrow at him.

"Since when have _you_ known how to ice-skate?" he asked accusingly. Riku shrugged, if you looked at ice skating, it was much like roller-blading, which Riku had done all his life and Sora really sucked at.

"For a while now, I guess it just comes naturally with the roller skills." He smirked. Sora accepted this answer before he let himself be led onto the ice. He was holding onto Riku's hand really tightly, which brought some raised brows from passerby's and snickers from other teenagers, but when he started stumbling, they all understood that it was just a friend showing another friend how to skate. Despite the fact that Riku didn't want it to be like that.

"Ah! Help me!" Sora screamed when he almost slipped. Riku took hold of a railing and kept the boy from falling.

"Jeeze, relax, Sora! Come on, let me help you." He said letting Sora hold onto the railing. He gave the boy some pointers about keeping balance and actually moving before he held Sora's hand to let him try. It looked like the boy was getting it at first, until he accidentally turned and crashed right into Riku, causing him to fall to the ground with Sora on top of him.

"Oh my god, Riku, I am so sorry!" he cried trying to get up, but slipping because of the ice and his face buried itself in Riku's chest. Riku would have blushed, but he controlled himself and got up, taking the other boy up with him.

"You're such a klutz! Try that again." He said and they tried again.

"Hey, I'm getting it!" Sora cried triumphantly, before his skate moved to far back and he fell once more, pulling Riku down again. This time Riku's face came in contact with Sora's hair and he instantly inhaled the strawberry scent. That made him blush and he gulped, trying to keep it down.

"Maybe we should rest for a little bit." Riku offered hoping to be given a chance to run into the bathroom and wash his face. Sora pouted cutely and shook his hair, making his hair seem even more wild than it really was.

"No! I want to get this right!" he said stubbornly. The elder of the two sighed and nodded. Fate really was making this harder than it had to be.

"Fine, but if you fall again, we're going to rest a while before you get a bruise!" Sora agreed to these terms and they got up again. A few minutes later, Sora was still a little wobbly, but he was able to stay up longer than before.

"Now I'm doing it!" He grinned at his little victory.

"Don't jinx it!" Riku snapped as Sora tried going further without help. Riku decided to skate over to him, just in case the boy fell again. That was a mistake, because Sora began skating over to him and they met halfway before they had a chance to stop. They both fell with Sora on top of Riku again, only this time was a little different. This time Sora's lips accidentally pressed roughly against Riku's.

There was a moment's pause as they both tried to register what happened before they both moved away and looked at each other with wide eyes. Their faces were stained with a bright blush. Riku bit his lip, he knew he wanted it to happen again, but that would just be taking advantage of his younger friend. So, instead, he cleared his throat and offered a hand.

"C-come on, I said we had to sit out for a while if you fell again." He stuttered. Sora nodded and let himself be taken up and led off the rink. Riku excused himself to the bathroom and tried to calm down. They had just kissed! Okay, it was an accident, but all the same…

Riku's fingers traveled up to his lips. He could taste cherry on them, possibly from the red sucker that Sora had finished before they got to the rink. He sighed and hung his head while grasping the sink tightly. This was going to make things a _lot_ harder.

"Riku?" His head snapped to the door, where Sora was standing and looking very embarrassed and very shy. "Riku, I'm sorry! I'm so clumsy, and I knew that I would most likely fall when I asked if I could skate a little longer, but I didn't even consider that, that would happen! I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. Please don't be upset with me!" He apologized in one breath. Riku sighed and shook his head, now was as good a time as any.

"Sora…in all honesty, I'm not upset about what happened, in fact…" All right, Riku, this was the time to just tell him! "I fact, it's not like I didn't want what happened to happen. I know I'm not making much sense at all right now, but-" he was cut off when Sora put a finger on his lips to shut him up. Riku looked at him and he was surprised to see the boy smiling happily with tears brimming his eyes.

"You don't have to say anymore." Once he said that, he stood on his tiptoes and pressed his lips more tightly against Riku's. The elder boy immediately responded while wrapping his arms tightly around his love's waist. A moment later they both pulled away for air. They were gasping for much needed breaths and their faces were flushed, but neither cared.

Sora smiled as he took Riku's hands and laid his head on his chest with both blue eyes closed softly. They both stayed like that for a long while, just enjoying each other's presence. Surprisingly, no one had come into the bathroom, but that was a worry for another time. Sora's eyes opened and his eyes wandered onto Riku's watch. He suddenly gasped.

"Oh, no! It's five o'clock already! Riku, I have to go home to help my parents unpack!" he cried. His parents were well known to worry if he stayed out longer than they told him to, so he needed to get there now. Riku smirked and bent down to his ear.

"Fine, but you're not getting away next time." The hot breath on chilled skin sent shivers up Sora's spine as his blush came back full force.

"Come on." He said taking his new boyfriend's hand and they left the rink after returning the skates. About ten minutes later, Riku dropped Sora home and they gave each other a quick kiss goodbye before he left for his own home.

"Sora, honey, is that you?" Sora's mother's voice rang through the house, which had a lot of boxes everywhere.

"Sorry I'm a little late. Me and Riku were having too much fun and we lost track of time." His own comment made him blush as he walked inside.

"Sweetie, could you put the things in that box on the shelves?" he nodded and opened up the box, taking something out, but it was concealed by his body and hair as he put it on a wooden shelf. "So what were you doing?"

"Oh…" Sora grinned mischievously, "just out ice skating." He smiled as he stepped aside, revealing a large gold trophy with a large '1st' carved on the front and on the engraving, it said:

_Soarin' Sora _

_First place winner of the annual_

_Jr. Extreme Dream Ice Skating Competition_

Riku was going to kill him the next time he visited his house.

* * *

All who expected that to happen raise their hands...I thought so. Hah! Naughty Sora. I know that the name is corny, but that's how nicknames are. Also, I took 'Extreme Dream' from Hoodwinked because I liked the name. 


End file.
